loveinterestfandomcom-20200223-history
Kayako Saeki
Kayako Kawamata (married as Kayako Saeki) is one of the main characters in the Ju-on series, remade as The Grudge. She is the Love Interest of both Shunsuke Kobayashi/Peter Kirk and Takeo Saeki. She is played by actress Takako Fuji. Biography Kayako was born in Japan sometime in the 1970s and she lived a relatively normal life, although she was troubled from a young age because her mother was an exorcist (itako) and she used her young daughter Kayako to house the evil spirits she banished. Her mother fed Kayako evil spirits all her childhood, and Kayako often had fits because of this. Her younger sister, Naoko, was also part of the family, and Naoko witnessed the exorcisms and grew to be fearful of her mother and was the only one who loved Kayako. Later in her life, Kayako moved away from her abusive mother, and was able to live a relatively normal childhood. She went to school and college, and at university she met an old crush of hers, Shunsuke Kobayashi (or Peter Kirk in the remakes). Kayako was infatuated with Kobayashi and he apparently returned her infatuation during her early college years. However, when she met Kobayashi again at her university, she became obsessed with him and began writing a diary about her love. One day, her husband Takeo found her diary, and began reading about Kayako's love for Kobayashi. He began thinking his son Toshio may be Kobayashi's son instead. So he waited until Kayako came home and then he began beating her, and he eventually sprained her ankle and snapped her neck, then cut her to death. However, Kayako returned as a ghost, an onryo, and began haunting her house with her son Toshio who had been drowned by Takeo. Kayako got her revenge on Takeo by sucking his soul out. Relationships Shunsuke Kobayashi/Peter Kirk Kobayashi was Kayako's first love and he apparently dated her for awhile. Then they moved on but when Kayako went to college, she apparently met Kobayashi again. Then she began writing her diary about her love for him, and he got letters sent from her which confused him. He had been Kayako's boyfriend in the past but he wasn't now. It was because of Kayako's love for Kobayashi that she got murdered. She also killed Kobayashi himself when she was a ghost, in a rather peaceful manner, by sucking his soul out. In the remakes, her love is Peter Kirk, and rather than be killed by Kayako, he finds her corpse in the attic, then, apparently possessed by her, he jumps off his balcony the next morning. Takeo Saeki Takeo was Kayako's main love and she eventually married him and gave him a son, Toshio. Takeo was a very proud and domineering man and bullied Kayako sometimes. However, she put up with it, trying to get on his good side. She did genuinely love him and he apparently loved her enough that he was the only one who didn't laugh at her odd behaviour. But this changed when he read her diary, lost his mind, and killed her. Takeo took up residence in his House when he returned as a ghost after his killing by Kayako and they ended up stuck together for a long time. Even when Kayako was able to leave the House, Takeo followed her. Category:Horror Love Interest Category:Parents Category:Married Category:Supernatural Beings Category:Deceased Love Interest Category:Live-Action Love Interests Category:Superpowered Love Interest Category:Evil Love Category:Female Love Interest Category:Love Interest from the Past Category:Driving Force Category:Unrequited Love Category:Unaware Love Interest